


What Really Happened Down The Rabbit Hole?

by QueenofNerds21



Series: Shadowhunters Life [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Confessions, Family Fluff, Horror, Hunters Moon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofNerds21/pseuds/QueenofNerds21
Summary: Part of Predestined Fight but can easily be read as a separate story. Post Season 2During a night off from hunting Demons, drinks are flowing and Clary finally tells all about the alternative dimension. Who will everyone react to their mirror selves and what questions does it open up?





	What Really Happened Down The Rabbit Hole?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Angels,  
> Enjoy this extra scene from the last chapter from Predestined Fight but if you haven't read that don't worry it will still be a good story to read.  
> Leave your comments below!

Izzy didn’t waste time before banging on the loft front door. Clary and Jace hide behind her slightly, knowing that Alec and Magnus  w ere n’t going to like what they were planning. It had been month since  the couple both had a night off with their kids but it had been even longer since they had a complete night off from work and parenting. Izzy decided earlier that day that enough was enough and she was going to take matters into her own hands; she loved her niece and nephews dearly but their parents needed a night off as well sometimes and she was there to make sure they had it. 

Magnus sighed to himself as he adjusted his hold on  Amisha as he opened the door ready to tell whoever it was to go away. He didn’t expect  to find his sister-in-law standing with her arms crossed and Jace and Clary hiding behind her offering him small apologetic smiles. “Isabelle? What can I help you with? Unless  it ' s an emergency we aren’t interested.”

“Hello Magnus,” Izzy smirked back at him before stepping forward and taking  5 - year Amisha into her own arms, “and hello little one.”

“What’s going on?” Magnus asked as he followed Izzy  as she stormed past him towards the lounge.

Izzy smiled when she found Alec holding 2 -year- old Max in his arms as he helped Rafael reach  for a new book. She quickly spun around handing her niece across to Jace who greeted her with a raspberry on the cheek causing  Amisha to giggle in return before settling into her uncles ' arms, completely un-bothered from being passed around  the adults.

“Give me your blueberry,” Izzy demanded from her brother, holding her arms out to her youngest nephew . 

Alec gave her a confused look before gently handing his son across before making eye contact with  Magnus who just shrugged in return, “Why are you guys here?”

“Shh h,” Izzy replied handing Max into Clary awaiting arms. The trio knew that if the couple maintained  hold on their kids the rest of the plan would be ten times harder. “Rafael do you want to come help me?”

She held out a gentle hand towards her newest nephew . It had nearly been a year since Alec and Magnus had adopted him but he was still shy when it came to being passed around the family as easily as the other two were. Rafael gave her a small nod being happy to help his aunty and Izzy smiled as she guided him towards their bedrooms and nursery. 

“Someone care to explain what you are doing with our children?” Magnus asked confused coming up to stand next to  Alec.

“Don’t blame us, it's Iz’s plan,” Jace admitted  as the couples shared glares.

“We are giving you a night off,” Clary added  while trying to stop Max from grabbing her hair. 

“You three are babysitting?” Alec asked as  fear entered his tone, “You remember what happened last time?”

Izzy’s laughter echoed down the corridor as she  re-joined them carrying a bag, diaper bag and Rafael had his rucksack on his back, “No we are taking you two out for drinks with everyone else. A night off from work and parenting. You two have barely stopped to enjoy time as adults since  you guys adopted Rafael.”

“Well technically  we still have adul-” Magnus smirk was cut off by Alec hand covering his mouth as he sent death glares at his husband. 

“Who’s looking after the kids then?” Alec asked trying to ignore the fact that Magnus was poking his hand with his tongue. 

Before the trio could answer, a portal opened up in the  lounge and a familiar figure stepped  out.

“Perfect timing,” Izzy said as she handed the  bags across to Catarina .

“Cat?” Magnus asked confused, “you’re in on it as well?”

“Well of course , even prophecy couples need a night off every once in a while.”

Cat moved across  to take Amisha and Max in her arms  before turning to Rafael, “Rafy do you mind carrying the bags for me?”

“Okay aunty Cat,” Rafael nodded  as he picked up the two bags in  the  one hand and grabbing onto  Cat’s jacket with the other.

“Say bye to daddy and papa little ones. You are having a sleepover with Madzie tonight!”

The kids cheered before saying bye to their parents and were through the portal before the couple could say anything. 

“So  basically , you kidnapped our children?” Alec huffed as he  crossed his arms. He was looking forward to a night in with the kids and Magnus. 

“Yes!” Izzy stated like it was the most normal thing to do, “Now you have 20 minutes to get ready before we meet everyone else so chop chop.”

Magnus just stared at his extended family for a few seconds before sighing and dragging Alec into their bedroom to get ready. There was no stopping Izzy once she was on a roll so they should just go for it and if Magnus was excited about the idea of a night with Alec just to himself no kids, no one had to know. 

They group ended up meeting up with everyone else at the Hunters Moon instead of going to Magnus club. Mai had to work that night so they thought it was only fair that she got to join in with their activities as well as soon as she was off shift.  In the end they meet up with Simon, Raphae, Luke -Maryse  told them to have fun and she would join next time- and Meliorn. Alec was surprised that Tessa hadn’t come out to join them but just laughed when he found that she opted to stay with Cat and spend time with her niece and nephews instead. 

It wasn’t long before the drinks were flowing and everyone was happily  giddy leading to many embarrassing photos that Alec knew Magnus would be adding to their photo albums the next day; a happy tradition they started not long after Amisha was born. Eventually the groups got separated w ith Simon and Raphael challenging Luke and Meliorn to a game of darts leaving the rest of the group  at the table. 

Alec found himself leaning back against Magnus as he  moved  into his husbands embrace ; both of them enjoying some much needed none kid time. He found himself smiling as he spotted Clary doing the same to  Jace and Izzy  sat by herself at the end. 

“You know something Clary?” Izzy slurred as she lowered her cocktail glass to the table, “you never did tell us about the alternate dimension!”

Jace laughed as Clary’s confused expression , “You know where you travelled to just before we found Valentine and all of the sibling drama.”

Clary shuddered at the thought before moving back to Izzy’s question, “No I guess not. It was a weird place.”

“Weird how?” Magnus asked intrigued as well. 

“Well there was no demons  so the Institute was a place for Valentines work .  Valentine was good, he was actually my father which was kinda weird to experience and OH MY GOD!”

“What?” Jace asked concerned as his  girlfriend’s sudden realisation.

“We were dating,” Clary replied like it was an easy answer and sighed  at Jace’s confused look, “If we were ‘siblings’ in this universe then we would have been in the other which we weren’t . How did I not work out Valentine was lying?”

“Cause you two are idiots,” Alec laughed causing his parabatai to glare at him and Magnus to swat his arm , “What  you know I’m the smart one here?!”

“Who was the most different?” Izzy asked as she ignored her two brothers fighting. 

“ Alec,” Clary giggled to herself.

Upon hearing his name, Alec stopped arguing with Jace and turned to Clary, “Oh no, what was I like ? ”

“You were so gay it was unreal, like so open it would put Magnus to shame.  Oh , and you were a party planner and got annoyed with me when I didn’t know what you were on about. You even wore bright colours and styled that  mob of  hair of yours.”

Alec stared at her mouth open in shock trying to imagine himself like that. Magnus laughed at his reaction  before kissing him slightly, “That I would like to see.”

“You were much better Magnus,” Clary admitted wagging her finger at him, “You were still a warlock but not the Mags we know and love.”

“Do I want to know ?” Magnus gulped.

“No,” Clary smiled before continuing , “A- you  abstained from magic like I had to get you to reactive it. B- there was no  stylish clothes or  glitter anywhere-”

“No glitter?!” Magnus  squeaked causing some member of the bar  to look at them.

“It gets worse…you ready?...Alec flirted with you and you ran away.”

Jace and Izzy were both crying with laughter when  she finished causing Clary to sit up to make sure Jace didn’t throw her of her chair . Alec even joined in kissing Magnus on the cheek as he took in his husband shocked expression, “It’s okay babe , I much prefer this version of you.”

“What was I like?” Izzy asked finally recovering her senses .

“You were a little tech nerd. Worked for Valentine and you even had a slight crush on him,” everyone laughed as they saw Izzy gag on her drink , “Something more interesting was that you were dating Simon actually you were about to move in with him.”

Izzy hummed to herself as she took this new information in . She found herself making eye contact with Simon across the bar and he smiled at her in return before turning back to Luke.  Simon and her had gotten close in recent years and he  w ere one of her closet friends…was he more?

“Excuse me,” Izzy told the group before she stumbled her way across the bar towards Simon  ignoring the smirks she received from her family in return.

“Well it seem ed like ,” Jace stated pulling everyone s attention back, “that I was still the same when I arrived.”

Clary just laughed in response before cupping her boyfriend’s cheek, “You remember that fear you felt when you first came  a round ? You were having a panic attack over seeing  a demon. Before that you had a breakdown because you thought I was cheating on you with Maggie and lastly you owned a coffee truck for a living.”

They group was still laughing  when Luke and Ra ph ael re-joined them at the table. 

“Where’s Meliorn?”  Magnus asked.

“Flirting with some one at the bar,” Raphael told them reaching across for his  O - N egative wine glass.

“And Simon?” Clary questioned already having her suspicions. 

“Last I saw he was heading to the alleyway with Izzy,” Luke smirked from behind his beer.

“Well look at that!” Magnus announced loudly  seeing his husband growling at the alleyway door, “the pool table is free, let’s play a game Alexander.”

Magnus didn’t give him much of a choice  as he dragged Alec across to the table before beginning to set up, “This has been fun.”

“Yeah it has,” Alec smiled  as he leant against the table next to Magnus, “It has been too long since we had a proper night off.”

“But I do miss the kids. Maybe I should text Cat and see how they are.”

“I already did,” Alec admitted showing his phone revealing that he had asked Cat to send updates every half an hour since they arrived .

“You’re are adorable  Alexander,” Magnus sighed happily as he moved to lean into husbands sighed. He caught the flash of a camera out the corner of his eye meaning Izzy had returned to the bar; he made a mental note to get those photos of her tomorrow . “Why don’t we both take a day off next week to spend with the kids ? ”

“Sounds good. I’m sure Lydia could handle it for the day . We could make a day of it, invite Raphael and Cat over as well. You know they love spending time with the kids.”

“I can’t wait.  We may have eternity together but our kids won’t be this small for long.”

“I love you Magnus and I will for all the years to come .”

“I love you too Alexander.”


End file.
